Jacob Doerr
Jacob Doerr, initially and often credited as 'Jacob D, '''is an actor best known for his portrayal of Billy Trenton in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. He made his acting debut in ''Jurassic Shark, in which he played Billy Trenton and Kyle Blakes, a minor character. He filmed the project in 2012, and reprised the role of Billy for Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution in 2013. Through 2014 and 2015, Jacob filmed Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, in which he had a larger role as Billy. He was the only actor from the first film to return in a major role. Jacob cameoed in The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods in June 2014 and played Randy Hopkins in Dr. Troubleshoot in May 2015. In August 2014, Jacob played Justin Bartisto in the Bread's Crumbs spin-off Alias Odium. He reprised the role in Omega in April 2016. For a while, Jacob was Scott's oldest actor, and by 2016 he was the only actor who worked on his projects since 2011. In May 2016, Jacob moved to another part of town. Though he was sought to appear in more of the Bread's Crumbs series, Jacob ultimately became an inactive actor. Biography 2011 Jacob's first film was Island of Doom: Jurassic Park, ''although he did not appear in the finished portion due to its cancellation and instead appeared in a short video featuring some of the film's outtakes. 2012 Long before the film's completion, Jacob was confirmed to be in a new film, titled ''Jurassic Shark , in which he starred as Billy Trenton and Kyle Blakes. Jacob aided Scott in adding details on the external and internal parts of the shark. However, as production of Jurassic Shark ''continued and filming began, Jacob was greatly absent and caused many troubles for the crew, and this annoyed everyone to the point that Billy barely appeared for five minutes in the entire movie, despite the various attempts to keep his character at large. Yet near the end of the summer, Jacob suddenly returned to participate in filming, completing several scenes, although he didn't appear as much as he was meant to. 2013 Through several debates, Scott came to the conclusion that Jacob would be reprising the role in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, although the role was minor. Jacob's death scene in the film was shot without him knowing, as Scott knew he wouldn't be pleased with it and didn't want to deal with Jacob's scheduling issues. Following the film's release, Scott made negotiations with Jacob that allowed him to return for the third film. 2014/2015 Jacob returned as Billy Trenton in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, as the character survived his ordeal from the second film. Jacob is the only actor from the first film that returns in a major role for Jurassic Shark III. He started filming the project in July 2014, and finished filming in October 2015. Jacob was set to appear as Justin Bartisto in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo ''and later ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam in 2015, but decided against having a role in either film. 2016 In April 2016, Jacob worked with Ryan Bowman on Omega, the final Bread's Crumbs interquel, in which he reprised the role of Justin Bartisto. Jacob moved to another part of town in May 2016, making his future collaborations with Scott less likely. In December 2016, the final part of Jurassic Shark III was released, with Jacob having a prominent role in it. It remains his most recent film role. 2017 In February 2017, Jacob was labeled as an "inactive actor". It was initially rumored that he would reprise his role as Justin Bartisto in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. Scott felt Jacob wouldn't be interested in the project and ultimately decided not to ask him to appear. A picture of Bartisto appears in the film, though Jacob isn't credited. Jacob currently has no films planned with Scott, with his most recent project being Omega, which was released in April 2016. 2019 The character of Justin Bartisto played a crucial role in the story of Kaine West: No Salvation, as the film stars his sister, Valery Bartisto. Jacob is also pictured at one point during the film. In June 2019, after not speaking for some time, Scott told Jacob about the film and its connection to him. Jacob expressed interest in participating in a future film with Scott. Filmography As Actor *''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park (2011 - Incomplete/Cancelled) - Billy Brennan *Jurassic Shark (2012) - Billy Trenton, Kyle Blakes *Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution (2013) - Billy Trenton *The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014) - Jacob (cameo) *''Alias Odium'' (2014) - Justin Bartisto *''Dr. Troubleshoot'' (2015) - Randy Hopkins *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015-2016) - Billy Trenton *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2016) - Civilian (archival audio/cameo) *''Omega (2016) - Justin Bartisto, J-1000 (final film roles)* Note: Though ''Omega is Jacob's last film, the fifth and final part of Jurassic Shark III, which stars Jacob, was released in December 2016 - making it his ultimate final appearance. The archival audio of Jacob in Rise of the Great Devourer was taken from the fourth part of Jurassic Shark III. As Director *''Alias Odium'' (2014) Trivia *For some time, Jacob was the only actor from the original Jurassic Shark who collaborated with Scott to the present day. He appeared in at least one film every year since its release. After the completion of Jurassic Shark III, it was made unclear if Jacob will appear in any more of Scott's projects. Currently, they have no projects planned together, and future collaborations are unlikely. Category:Real People Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Alias Odium Category:Dr. Troubleshoot Category:Omega Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:Inactive Actors